This is not happening
by kidishcaresh
Summary: “Stop snickering and tell me how I get rid of it.” Hiei grumbled glaring at Kurama who was having trouble containing his laughter. Not a YAOI story. CHAPTER 2 FIXED!
1. This is not happening!

**Title: This is not happening.**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing: Hiei X OC**

**Word count: 774**

**BETA: Resident Bishounen**

**Authoress notes: I don't know what gave me the idea. I just know that it was too funny not to write this story.**

**Summary: "Stop snickering and tell me how I get rid of it." Hiei grumbled glaring at Kurama who was having trouble containing his laughter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter one, this is not happening.**

Something was off. It had been since his last fight. It had been against a particularly annoying demon mage whom he had been hunting for a long while. The bastard had been using innocent human children as ingredients for his magic. Not that Hiei cared much for humans, but these were children so it justified his desire to see this demon mage dead.

The fight itself had taken forever as the bastard kept escaping his grasp. It wasn't that the bastard was faster or stronger; he would not have it said that he'd grown weak over these years. No, the bastard had the ability to deflect his attacks with his own. That magic of his really annoyed Hiei a lot. It'd taken him the Dragon of the darkness flame to defeat that bastard. That bastard had died laughing like a madman about something after his last failed attempt to destroy the darkness dragon technique. However since then he'd been feeling…peculiar.

He frowned as his vision blurred again. He'd managed to make his way to the park near the fox's house in the human world. Surely Kurama might know more of what that ass had done. Yes, the fox would know. He blinked again to make the blur leave his vision and moved on. He'd stopped running since he left demon world. It had become increasingly difficult to do with his sight like this. Something was definitely off.

The doorbell rang. Kurama looked up from his book reluctantly. It was actually a very interesting book. He sighed and got up. Looking through the spyglass in his door he saw the elderly lady from across the street and opened the door.

"Ah Shuuichi, it's good you're home. So odd you see? There's a child on my lawn. He's sick I think, but I can't carry him. He was rather foul mouthed now I think of it." the old lady Isoya said, frowning and motioning to a heap of black on his lawn. Kurama looked and recognized it immediately. He led the old lady back to her home, assuring her he'd take care of things. He then knelt by the black clad boy that lay on the lawn.

"Hiei? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Do I look okay?" Hiei hissed, glaring at the blur of red and purple.

"You'll have to tell me what happened while I work." Kurama said quietly as he lifted the smaller demon easily off the lawn and brought him back to his own house so they could talk freely.

After relaying the events leading up to his collapsing not 3 feet from the fox's house Hiei fell asleep. Kurama sighed. He'd done all he could, but didn't know why his friend had fallen ill. He knew all the techniques of that particular foe save the last one Hiei described. This had to be a new one the man had created or learned. The effects of it were unknown, but Hiei's recantation of the man's words didn't sound promising. All he could do was give the demon a concoction of herbs to combat the symptoms he was showing now and wait. Only time would reveal the full effects of the technique.

Some time at night Hiei woke up. After a brief moment of disorientation he recognized the place as the fox's house. He felt much better, which meant the fox had found a cure for whatever ailed him, but why did he still feel off? Why did it feel like something wasn't right? He sat up and glanced around. Flowers everywhere as expected of Kurama; said person on the other couch under a blanket, likely courtesy of his human mother. He blinked. It all looked just fine, but there was something gnawing at the back of his mind that screamed something was off. A soft sigh, too light to belong to the fox, drew his attention downward.

His eyes widened and he barely kept himself from yelling and waking the entire house. The fox was up and alert in seconds having sensed it too. He stared downward still unable to look away.

'This is not happening.' he thought gravely.

**end of chapter 1. hope you like.**


	2. How do I explain this?

**Title: The darkness dragon**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing: Hiei X OC**

**Word count: 1653**

**BETA: ResidentBishonen. Thanks a bunches! Your constructive Beta work helps me a lot! ^^**

**Authoress notes: I don't know what gave me the idea. I just know that it was too funny not to write this story.**

**Summary: "Stop snickering and tell me how I get rid of it." Hiei grumbled glaring at Kurama who was having trouble containing his laughter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter two: How do I explain this?**

Some time at night Hiei woke up. After a brief moment of disorientation he recognized the place as the fox's house. He felt much better, which meant the fox had found a cure for whatever ailed him, but why did he still feel off? Why did it feel like something wasn't right? He sat up and glanced around. Flowers everywhere as expected of Kurama, said person on the other couch under a blanket, likely courtesy of his human mother. He blinked. It all looked just fine, but there was something gnawing at the back of his mind that screamed something was off. A soft sigh, too light to belong to the fox, drew his attention downward.

His eyes widened and he barely kept himself from yelling and waking the entire house. The fox was up and alert in seconds having sensed it too. He stared downward still unable to look away.

'This is not happening,' he thought gravely.

He sensed it before he was aware. He sat up hand up in his hair retrieving his faithful weapon. Hiei lay on the other couch, sick of an unknown cause. He couldn't let this intruder take advantage of his friend, after all Hiei wouldn't forgive him for that. He opened his eyes looking straight at his friend.

Hiei was sitting up, evidently feeling a lot better now. Kurama looked past Hiei. There lying draped over his legs was a young girl. She appeared to be no taller than Hiei. She was fast asleep and apparently completely naked safe for her private areas lower arms and legs. It seemed like those parts were covered in thick purple scales. Satisfied that there was no thread Kurama released his weapon again.

Hiei stared at the mostly naked woman who lay draped on his legs then at Kurama. Part of him willed this to be a dream. Yes just a horridly embarrassing dream. Sadly it wasn't a dream and to make matters worse she was waking up.

The girl sat up looking around confusedly. Her eyes were a glowing smoky red as if glowing from the burn of a distant fire. When her eyes landed on Kurama she frowned, then looked on. Finally her eyes landed on Hiei who still prayed this was all a bad dream and he'd soon wake up in a tree somewhere. An almost smile graced her pale delicate face and her eyes showed recognition.

Master.

Hiei's eyes went wide when he heard the word whispered in his mind. He looked up at Kurama who also heard it and was staring at the girl. Just what had that bastard mage done to him?

"Tell me this isn't real," he growled.

Why master? the girl asked tilting her head in confusion.

"I'm afraid it's very real Hiei. Just what happened to you?" Kurama said quietly as he watched his friend and the woman.

"I fought some bastard demon mage. Orders from Mukuro and those spirit world idiots. I destroyed him with the darkness dragon technique in the end. He cast some type of magic or something over me that did nothing before I kill him. He wasn't worth the trouble he caused. After that I only remember waking up and feeling like something was off. That's why I came to you. I don't remember much after that, only waking up just now with…this," Hiei explained grumpily as he glared at the woman.

Kurama listened patiently and thought for a long while. He got up while thinking and asked Hiei some questions as he searched the hamper with the clean laundry waiting to be moved upstairs by his mother when said person returned. He retrieved some clothes he figured would probably be too big but were better than having the woman run around the house near naked and gave them to her.

"I think that spell he cast was meant to stop you from using the darkness technique by removing the dragon of the darkness flame from you and sealing it somehow, however because the spell was not finished properly it only removed the darkness dragon from your body and well…apparently this girl is the manifestation of the technique. I'll contact Koenma and have him look into things In the mean time I wish to test something in demon world," Kurama said watching the girl examine the clothes until Hiei growled in annoyance and shoved the shirt over her head. The girl let out a surprised squeak and struggled to find the exit. Kurama chuckled and helped the girl into the clothes.

Hiei growled as he and Kurama stood before the doors of Koenma's office. The doors opened and they went inside. Hiei followed closely by the girl who in Kurama's pale shirt and a pair of shorts looked rather comical. The shirt looked to be more of a dress for her and the shorts were held up with Hiei's belt which he albeit reluctantly relinquished to her after the shorts fell to her ankles causing her to trip for the fifth time.

Once the familiar 'come in' was given they walked in. Kurama took a seat in a nearby chair instantly as Hiei chose to lean against the wall with the woman next to him looking around curiously. Koenma busily worked through his papers until Kurama cleared his throat and he jumped slightly. He looked at Kurama, then Hiei and finally lingered on the girl next to Hiei. Kurama had to clear his throat again to snap the toddler prince out of his daze and joined Hiei in giving Koenma an annoyed look.

"Ah yes sorry. Uhm well this is eh…quite a…situation…uhm…" Koenma said nervously. Hiei growled and stalked over to the desk.

"Cut to the chase. Did you or did you not find a solution to…this," he hissed angrily motioning to the girl who followed him over to Koenma's desk like an obedient little puppy.

"Right, uhm…Ahem. We've done some extensive research since Kurama reported the events leading up to err…well your problem. As he suspected because you Killed Rhita Gawr before he could finish the incantation the spell had a slightly different effect. Rather than removing the darkness technique from you and sealing it into whatever object he would have chosen it seems that the portion of the incantation that he finished has taken the darkness technique and sealed it into a physical form. In this case…uhm well…her," he said nervously before motioning to the girl.

"I'm afraid that until you find a way to incorporate the darkness technique into your body…well I'm sorry to say it, but…you're stuck with her," Koenma said praying Hiei would not kill him in a bout of anger. Hiei though remained where he was silent and surprisingly pale. He stared at the woman who looked back

Master?

Koenma nearly choked when he heard her soft telepathic voice, but saved himself by coughing. He then ushered Kurama Hiei and the woman out of his office.

"I'll let you know just as soon as we have more information," he said quickly shutting the doors to his office. He turned around and gulped as his desk slowly fell in 2 perfect halves. It seemed Hiei had taken out his anger on the poor unsuspecting desk which Koenma until now had not noticed.

"Stop snickering and tell me how I get rid of it," Hiei growled glaring at Kurama who couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry Hiei, but you did tame the darkness dragon thus harnessing its power. It's only natural for her to follow you. You are her master after all. I believe we should give her a temporary name. We can't call her darkness dragon in the human world," Kurama said finally regaining his composure.

"What are you talking about fox?" Hiei said gruffly. Kurama now turned serious.

"Think about it Hiei. Do you think it's wise to return to demon world? If the wrong person were to catch wind of your disposition…" Kurama began.

"That's why I want her to stop following me around!" Hiei growled.

"Hiei, it won't just be dangerous for her, but without the darkness technique you're back to being as weak as you were during the dark tournament. Do you really believe you'll be able to hold your own in battle against strong foes now? I believe it is better for you to stay here for a while. At least until we figure out exactly what your limitations are now that she's like this," Kurama said seriously.

"You make a valid point. Fine I'll remain here for now," Hiei said after considering his options for a moment.

The girl sat next to him on the couch in Kurama's home. She currently wore some of the clothes Yukina had lent them for the time being which fitted much better then Kurama's old shirt and shorts, but the simple kimono was still too big for her causing her to look far more fragile then she really was with her small hands half hidden by the sleeves. Thankfully her hands were not covered in scales and the long kimono fell over her feet so Kurama's mother had not seen anything suspicious and was currently making them all lunch in the kitchen as Kurama and Hiei talked among themselves quietly. The girl looked around curiously, but didn't move from where she sat next to Hiei.

**end of chapter 1. hope you like.**


End file.
